tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Mac
TUGS= Big Mac *'Number': 2 *'Tug Type': Harbour Tug *'Affiliation': Star Fleet *'Nationality': Scottish Big Mac, dubbed Big Mouth by Zak, is Captain Star's second tug, who sports a distinctively broad Glaswegian accent. He is used for a variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. Usually, because he is one of the strongest tugs, it means he is supporting heavy loads. Big Mac is based on the tugs of San Francisco waters from the 1920s. Bio Big Mac can come across as a rude and stubborn tug, but he has a heart of gold, despite his tendencies to be gruff at times. He is very much willing to set aside his own safety for the sake of others, and usually remains level-headed when undergoing a strategy. Big Mac works mainly with his brother Warrior, and the two tugs have an extremely close friendship. Even though Warrior's clumsiness and thick head occasionally frustrate him, he still respects and cares for him. He also stands up for Warrior if anyone makes fun of him. As opposed to his gruff personality, he is fitted with a rich and melodic chime whistle. Big Mac is an essential character to TUGS. He is the second strongest tug of the fleet and despite his sometimes abrasive manners, he can be kind and gentle. He is always willing to help out someone in trouble, and uses his great strength to help whenever he can. He also has a strong protective streak for the Star switchers, particularly if the Z-Stacks are mocking them. Livery Big Mac is painted in the Star Fleet's corporate livery. This consists of a black hull, a yellow superstructure, white mast and an American flag-styled red, white and blue funnel. His name is painted on the sides of his bow in white and he has the number 2 on his funnel. He wears a navy blue cap. Appearances * Ship In Distress * Naval Manoeuvres * Ten Cents' Busy Day }} Voice Actors * Sean Barrett * Keiji Fujiwara * Pauli Virta * Elise Langenoja (Finland; Up River only) Other: * Paul Dobson Trivia * His name most likely derives from his Scottish heritage; it isn't to be confused and has nothing to do with McDonald's' popular burger of the same name (it is believed that his rename to Big Stack for Salty's Lighthouse was done to avoid a lawsuit from McDonald's since it is an American fast food chain). * After Tugs' production ended, Big Mac's model was purchased by The Star Tugs Company, an organisation which aimed to restore and preserve the models. ** Although prior to his sale, he was so damaged that his hull had completely separated from the rest of his body, though he was repaired shortly before sale. * He was only sold with his angry face mask, but he was reunited with his other face masks when the owner attended one of The Star Tugs Trust events at the Battlefield Line Railway in March 2014. Merchandise * Pin Badges (discontinued) * Coin-operated Kids Ride (discontinued) Gallery File:Big Mac - TUGS Photobook Picture.JPG|Photo book profile picture File:BigMac'sModel.jpg|Big Mac's Model File:BigMac'smodel.PNG File:BigMacWarrior...png|Big Mac as seen in the opening credits File:Tugsbigmac.jpg File:BigMaccrossRegatta.png File:Big Mac 5.png File:BIGMACJinxed.png File:Big Mac 3.jpg File:Sunshine72.png|Big Mac run aground in Sunshine File:HighTideBigMac1.png File:Big Mac and Warrior.jpg|Big Mac and Warrior File:BigMac&Grampus.JPG|Big Mac and Grampus File:BigMac.png File:Big Mac.png File:BigMacinUpRiver.jpg File:Big MAC name.png File:BigMacWarrior.png File:BIGMACTENCENTS.png File:Sunshine11.png File:Sunshine114.png File:Sunshine135.png|Big Mac stuck on a mudbank File:Sunshine127.jpg File:Trapped16.jpg File:Trapped18.jpg File:Trapped20.jpg File:Warrior Book 1.jpg|Big Mac on a barge File:Pirate (38).png|Big Mac with Zug File:Pirate (35).png File:BigMacUpRiver...png File:Biggcityfreeze3.jpg File:Big Mac and Vienna.png File:StarBuildingGhosts.png File:Hw01.PNG File:UpRiverBigMac3.png File:BigMacUpRiver1.png File:JinxedBigMacOJDeleted.PNG File:Isaiah.png|Covered in coal dust in High Tide File:BigMacUpRiver..png File:BigMacTrapped...png File:BigMacRegatta.jpg|Big Mac towing the Clearwater Features barge in Regatta File:TUGSRegattaDeletedScenePhoto.jpg|O.J., Big Mac, Top Hat and Ten Cents save Grampus File:GhostsBigMac4.png File:GhostBicMac3.png File:GhostsBigMac2.png File:GhostsBigMac.png File:GhostsBigmacandOJ.png File:Race7.JPG|Big Mac as seen in The Race File:Tcbusy03.jpg|Big Mac (left) as seen in Ten Cents' Busy Day File:Tcbusy04.jpg File:BigMac'sFace.jpg|This close-up of Big Mac allows his stubble to be seen more easily. File:BigMac'sModel2.jpg|Big Mac prior to the sale, notice the severe damage to his body. File:bigmacfacemasks.PNG|Big Mac's Face Masks File:Ghosts24.png WarriorPinBadge.jpeg|Big Mac Pin Badge File:Big Mac Coin-operated Kids Ride.jpg|Big Mac coin-op kids ride File:Coin operated Big Mac.jpg File:CoinOperatedBigMacRideAd.jpeg Category:Star Fleet Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Tugboats Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Merchandised Characters